Moving In -One Shot
by hiddlesbatchlover
Summary: Moving in with the brothers, and cooking for them (against Deans wishes and demands), in the hope of 1)being able to stay and 2) impress Dean


**This is my first, so please no hate! any comments and/or advice for future writing is welcomed! :) Hope you enjoy!**

It was the first time Sophie ever seen the inside of the bunker, and though the boys had tried to make her feel at home, she could sense Dean's hostility (the first thing she had said though was "god this place needs cleaning"). As she walked into the kitchen, the smell of old take-out containers hit her and sent Sophie reeling. Empty bottles were strewn everywhere and the bin was hidden under plastic burger trays and salad pots (no guessing which belonged to who). The sight of the oven made her want to cry; the kitchen back in England, though not being the best, did at least smell and look fresh.

Once she'd had the grand tour she sneaked out to the nearest store and bought masses of cleaning hoped you could just as easily sneak back in, but Dean and Sam were waiting for her. Hiding the shopping behind her back didn't work either. Dean glared at Sophie while Sam just stood there and smirked, before collapsing into fits at Dean's face.

"Are you trying to give Dean a heart-attack Soph?) Sam asked, once he'd composed himself. Secretly he thought that she had the right idea, though he would never attempt to clean in front of his brother.

"What this place needs is a damn good clean. I'm starting in the kitchen and then the bedrooms tomorrow." Sophie retaliated, knowing how much even Sam would oppose to that.

Sam shook his head sarcastically "Good luck".

Once she'd got the kitchen, including the pitiful cooker, in an acceptable state, it was nearer 6:30pm than she'd thought. Sophie decided to make up for 'trauma' as Den put it, by making them a proper meal. The only problem was, there was nothing in that would make a good meal. There was nothing else for it: She'd just have to lie and hope they forgave her.

Grabbing her purse and car keys, she asked them what they wanted for dinner. After waiting while Dean contemplated between Chinese food or Indian, Sophie drove back to the store. Buying everything needed for a lasagne, she came across another problem; Sophie'd always eaten quorn mince and while she knew Sam would be fine with that, she couldn't risk Dean's response again. Grabbing a packet of quorn and one of beef mince, she made your way to the checkout.

"That'll be $14 please"

She gave the woman a 20 and waited, whilst working out how the hell she was going to hide the obviously-not-chinese-food bags.

Walking into the bunker, Dean must have smelt her betrayal as he shouted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I asked for take-out! Not a do-it-yourself kit!"

"Dean chill! I just thought it might be a nice idea for me to make something!" Sophie replied, realising now it probably wasn't the best idea. Luckily though Sam dragged his brother back to the tv, after giving her mixed looks. Was it possible he knew your feelings for Dean? She thought to herself.

She slunk into the kitchen and started on the lasagne, letting the normality of it calm her thoughts. She realised she'd have to start telling them her plans, rather than not trusting them. You never trusted anyone anymore, not after a demon took over your best friend and tried to make her kill you. That had been when you first started hunting. A little time after that you met the Winchester's, and had joined them on a couple of hunts, before being invited (by Sam) to stay with them, Sophie reminisced over the first time she'd met the boys and how gradually she came to like Dean more than she should after joining them for a few hunts.

Once the lasagne had been in the oven for about 30 mins, the smell of baking lasagne spread throughout the bunker. Once or twice Sam popped his head round and asked if she needed anything, disturbing her thoughts. She'd realised a while back, that Sam was more relaxed towards you, though obviously keeping his distance, it was Dean who you hoped to impress enough with the meal, even if it was only that he might let her stay with them.

"It's done!" Sophie shouted, while cutting it into thirds- making sure Dean got the meat side, and spooning peas onto three plates. Dean came in first with Sam following him cautiously, waiting to drag to his chair if necessary. But there was no need, after a couple of bites, he was wolfing it down like he would any meal, finishing slightly ahead of her and Sam. The lasagne must have done something, as Dean looked at her gratefully and thanked her.

"That was damn good Sophie. Maybe we should make you cook more often. Though I'm not giving up the burgers!" He mentioned once he saw his younger brothers face.

"Why thank you, Dean. And I would never try and take your burgers away." She joked, unsure whether her flirting had been to apparent.

Once everything was cleared away, Dean came back into the room.

"Soph? Look, I'm sorry if I've seemed cold towards you…"

"Hey, De, its fine honestly." She assured him.

"No its not. I don't have an easy time trusting new people, particularly hunters, and, I wanted to make it up to you." He said, stepping even closer.

"I have a hard time trusting too, there's nothing to make up for" She said, wondering where this was going. Did he know you'd always admired and liked him more over his brother? Surely not, no-one knew that! She panicked.

"I don't care." He said bringing his lips down to hers.

There wasn't much she could do, but kiss him back, knowing there was no turning away now. As his hand reached for her waist, Sam walked in.

"You two have made up then." He asked sarcastically.

Both of you turned away to glare at Sam, as he walked back out.

"What the hells got into him?" Dean commented.


End file.
